L'Ange Cédric
by Angelica Winchester
Summary: Cédric Diggory, le préfêt Hufflepuff fait une découverte dans les couloirs d'Hogwarts lors d'une nuit... Cédric n'est pas mort dans cette fic, elle se passe apres le tournois ou il refait sa 7 ème année


**I. Découverte**

Hogwarts, une nuit de novembre très tard, Cédric Diggory, l'un des deux gagnants du tournois des Trois Sorciers fesait sa ronde habituel en tant que préfêt en chef de l'école. L'année d'avant il avait gagné le Tournois avec Harry Potter, mais cela avait eut un dur prix. Il se sauvea des griffes du mage noir, Lord Voldemort par chance. En faite, c'est Pettigrow qui avait lancé le sort impardonnable, et il s'y était mal pris. Il n'avait jamais été très doué, plutot faible. Cédric avait juste pris un coup et se reveilla quand Harry Potter ramènea son corps ou il pu dire la vérité.

Il gagna quand meme la moitié de l'argent avec Harry, et comme il s'était énormément concentrer sur le Tournois, il manqua de peux son année. On lui proposa alors de la refaire, ce qu'il accepta bien sûr.

Cela fesait maintenant un mois et demi qu'il avait quitté sa petite amie depuis une année: Cho Chang. Il la trouveait trop... Plate et molle...

Il était donc la, 1h30 du matin, finissant sa ronde quand il vut quelque chose dans un petit coin sombre du profond couloir. Il s'approcha et commença à diserner une forme humaine par terre qui ne bougeait pas. Plus ces pas ce rapprochait plus sa terreur grandissait, et pour cause! C'était une jeune fille par terre, une Hufflepuff de 6 ème année qu'il connaissait un petit peu, Angélica Mooneyes, venue de Suisse au début de l'année, sa famille avait déménagé en Angleterre. Mais ce qui glaça et énérva le garçon c'était l'état des habits de la jeune Hufflepuff. Ils étaient en lambeaux un peu partout autour d'elle. Elle n'avait presque plus rien sur elle. Il mis sa main et toucha son pouls, elle répirait, elle était juste évanouie ou endormie. Il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé, quelqu'un l'avait violée. Il la pris délicatement dans ses bras, mais au lieu d'aller l'apportée à l'infirmerie et prévenir Dumbledore, il l'amena dans sa chambre privée, la chambre du préfêt en chef.

Une fois qu'il arriva dans sa chambre, il l'allongea sur le lit et la regarda une seconde, elle était dans un sale état, son visage avec des bleus et son corps aussi, la personne l'avait griffée, gifflée et tappée cela ce voyait. Il décida de prendre un de ses t-shirt et entrepris de lui retirer le reste du vetement. Il essaya au maximum de ce concentrer sur elle et ces blessures et non sur les formes genereuses qu'elle dévoilait sans meme le savoir, forme qu'elle cacherait surement des son reveil... Puis il tira les couvertures et alla à la salle de bain prendre un peu d'eau dans une serviette qu'il passa sur ces blessures en sang et ces bleus. Une fois fini il remonta la couverture sur la jeune fille et se prépara lui aussi à dormir... Dans le fauteuil à côté du lit, une petite couverture sur ces épaules.

Il la regarda durant un moment, son souffle s'appaisait et malgrès ces bleus et sa lèvre ouverte, elle restait belle, Angélica Mooneyes était belle à ses yeux... Il en était tombé amoureux des son arrivée à Hufflepuff et avait complètement oublié Cho Chang...

Angélica était de petite taille, 1m60, pas très grosse non plus, même le contraire, les yeux bruns avec un peu de vert certains jours. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient un peu en dessou des épaules, ils étaient colorés avec des nuances de bruns méches noisettes, avec une minivague qui lui donnait des cheveux bouclés. Elle n'était pas la fille la plus sexy d'Hogwarts, elle s'habillait classique, pentalon et haut legerement moulant, n'en dévoilant pas trop. Elle était aussi très discrète et timide comme avait pu voir Cédric... Il avait tanté des discussions mais ca s'arretait a « Salut, sa va? », lui aussi étant timide... Il avait aussi longtemps observer pour savoir avant ce soir que sous ses vêtements ce cachait un joli corps... Personne ne l'avait remarquée chez les garçons, mais lui oui.

Il fini par s'endormir, malgrès la colère qu'il avait en lui, ont avait touché à la fille qu'il aimait, il découvrirait qui et le lui ferait payer, il se le jura!


End file.
